


Hiro Complex

by allietheepic7



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom
Genre: Alive Tadashi, Backup Superheroes, Coma Tadashi, Danny Doesn't Trust Vlad, Even Though Vlad is Kinda Good, F/M, Female Danny, Ghost Tadashi, Hero Complex, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's fought ghosts, ghost hunters, and herself. Now, years after a Nasty explosion, she meets a ghost in the coma ward.<br/>"What would you do to protect him?"<br/>"Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortals

        Sometimes, Daniella Fenton really hated owning a dojo.

  
        Most of the time, she loved it. Karate was her mother’s passion, and the woman had passed her love of the art down to her daughters before her death. And Danny loved teaching. The children in San Fransokyo were so polite compared to those in Amity Park. But every once in a while, some self-entitled “badass” comes in to try and prove himself. Danny can usually send them away with their egos more bruised than their skin, but this one decided to fight dirty and break her wrist.

  
        Now they both were in the hospital.

  
        Danny grit her teeth as the doctor set her wrist in a splint. It wasn’t too bad and with her powers, it should heal in a few days. She’s gotten worse from ghost fighting. Besides, she’s nineteen. She can’t be crying over every little broken bone. Fenton’s were better than that.

  
        She was 15 when her family was killed by her evil, jerky self. Danny had barely enough time to suck the ghost in the thermos when the boiler exploded. Her family, friends, and teacher died instantly and she made it out okay. Most of her, anyway.

  
        Danny rubbed her robotic leg absently. The technology on the West Coast was truly amazing. The surgeon had attached her amputated nerves to her stomach muscles. Whenever she tried to move her missing leg, the control signals from her brain caused her stomach muscles to contract. The activity is sensed with electrodes in prosthetic and provides control signals to the fake limb. The end result is that just thinking about moving her leg causes it to move. Amazing. It was really expensive, but Vlad took care of that.

  
        She isn’t afraid of that future anymore. It hadn’t been Vlad’s fault that she became evil; it was her own. She’d wallowed in the pain and refused to talk to anyone in that alternate timeline. So this time, Danny had actively sought therapy. But it didn’t work very well as it reminded her to much of Jazz.

  
        Then Danny discovered the wonders of online education. Yes, she hadn’t really cared about learning before, but now Danny was desperate for any form of distraction. She had torn into her school work in way that would make Mr. Lancer and Jazz proud.

  
        In a year and a half, she was finished with high school and had lost her distraction. She hadn’t fought a ghost in all that time and only trained in human form. Danny didn’t even “go ghost” just to make sure Vlad knew she wasn’t going to be his daughter.

  
        He bought her the dojo, as some sort of bribe she thinks. The old Fruitloop even let her move there at 17, only requiring that she make weekly calls.

  
        “Miss Fenton?” Danny looked up to find that her doctor was finished. She smiled hesitantly.

  
        “Oh, yeah. Thank you—” Her chest constricted and a puff of ice blue air escaped her lips.

  
        Her ghost sense. Great, Vlad decided to spy on her again, she thought. After swiftly thanking the doc, Danny escaped into the hall and tried to find the ghost.

  
        After some trial and error, she eventually found the room. In the coma ward. Joy. Danny cautiously entered the room. On the bed was a man on life support with half of his body covered in bandages. Sitting opposite to the bed was the man’s miserable ghost. He didn’t lift his head from his hands at her entrance, even though he must have heard her. His spiritual body flickered once a minute.

  
        Danny walked to the end of the bed and picked up the medical information hanging there. Her eyes glanced over the information and she peeked at the ghost. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

  
        His head snapped up. “Excuse me?”

  
        Wow. He was cute. His amber eyes were wide with shock. The ghost’s big nose, neat hair, and grandpa clothes gave him a dorky look.

  
        “I’m surprised you’ve lasted 2 months,” Danny said slowly, looking directly at him. “Most out of body experiences result in the spirit returning to the body or moving on in a few days. I’ve never heard of one lasting so long.”

  
        The ghost stared at her with…hope. No one’s looked at her with hope since the explosion. “You can see me,” he whispered.

  
        “Yes,” Danny knelt in front of him and touched his hand, giving him his first human touch in months. “I can. My name is Danny Fenton.”

  
        He smiled, making Danny’s heart skip a beat. “Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada.”

  
**Headcanons that Inspired this Story**

  
**•** **Tadashi is not dead, because Big Hero 6 is a Marvel movie and, let’s face it, Marvel has trouble with killing people.**

  
**• If the Ultimate Enemy succeeded in killing Danny’s parents and she had still gone to Vlad’s, she would have tried to keep her distance emotionally (to some degree of success). Their relationship was far too damaged at this point for any parental bond, but she would occasionally slip and call him “Uncle Vlad.”**

  
**• Danny would try therapy, but with the reminder of Jazz and the memories of Spectra (plus some suspicion because Vlad was the one who hired them), it didn’t work. Thus, she developed “focus vision,” allowing her to block everything out while she was working.**

  
**• Assuming that the SFIT fire happened early August, Hiro would have fought Callaghan in September-ish, because when Hiro discovers Yokai, Aunt Cass says that SFIT was only a few weeks into the year. This chapter takes place mid-October.**

 


	2. Irresistible

Danny’s hero complex had gotten her into so much trouble all throughout her life.

Honestly, between the constant ghost fights of her early teens and the bullying during her public school education, it was a miracle that the halfa had made it through puberty. Now, when she was finally living (half-living?) a normal life, a ghost was practically begging for her help with his big, puppy-dog eyes. Unbelievable.

“Are you…a medium?” Tadashi asked, his hands fiddling with a button on his cardigan.

Danny smiled. “Something like that.” She looked at his body, frowning at his bandages. Even after 2 months, he was still heavily bandaged… “Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“Not at all,” Tadashi said, obviously happy to talk to someone who could listen. He rubbed his face tiredly. “There was a fire in the SFIT presentation hall. One of my professors was still in there…and I couldn’t just leave him there! So I ran inside…” He sighed. “There was so much smoke. I couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. Then the building exploded and next thing I knew, I was in here and couldn’t leave the room.”

She nodded and looked back at his medical information. Tadashi’s coma wasn’t drug induced; it was from a head injury. While it had healed well, the brain was damaged. Danny grimaced. She knew nothing of brain damage. Frostbite might be able to help her, but it was a reach…

The halfa bit her lip. Should she get his hopes up? “I’m going to talk to a close friend of mine,” she told the ghost. “He knows much more about medicine than I do.”

“Let me guess. A witch doctor?” Tadashi joked. “Or a voodoo priest?”

Danny snickered. “Oh, he’d hate being called that.” The smile fell from her face as he flickered again. “Tadashi…if my friend can’t help you, I’ll make sure your family knows you’re here, okay?” The medical info had him listed as a John Doe, which he obviously wasn’t. His family probably thought he was missing…or worse.

Tadashi smiled sadly. “Thank you, Danny. I trust you.”

As the halfa left the hospital, she turned into her ghost form. It hadn’t changed much with age; Danny had only dyed out the “DP” on her chest. Danny flew invisibly across the city of San Fransokyo to her house/dojo. Her living quarters were on the second story while the training center was on first. But she ignored both areas in favor of the basement, accessible only to ghosts.

The basement had thick steel walls, no exits, and contained reproductions of all her parent’s inventions, excluding a ghost portal. She had considered one, but it was too dangerous to be left open whenever Danny had to travel to the Ghost Zone. Instead she had modified one of her mother’s weapons. It was temporary portal gun that can be programed to create a portal anywhere in the Zone. Likewise, it can be programed in the Zone to go anywhere on Earth.

Danny grabbed the gun and set it to the Far Frozen. Vlad had taken her there once at 16 after an impromptu trip to Alaska. Her core had activated from the cold and she’d nearly frozen. While the yetis of the Far Frozen quite detested Vlad (who had apparently tried to steal something of importance from them long ago), they adored Danny. They called her “Great One,” all because she had barely managed to defeat Pariah Dark. Their leader, Frostbite, had been the one to train her ice powers. She was hoping he would help her again.

She shot the gun and a portal formed in front of her. Danny flew through and was immediately bombarded by icy winds, cutting into her hazmat suit like tiny shards of glass. As the portal closed behind her, she soared in the ecto-lased sky, quickly coming to the village. Danny waved at the yetis from above and picked Frostbite out of the crowd before landing at his side.

“Great One!” Frostbite exclaimed as he buried her in a hug. “It is good to see you again, my friend!”

“Hello, Frostbite,” Danny returned his hug with a grin. “It’s good to see you too. Unfortunately, this is not merely a social visit.”

The yeti ghost pulled back and glanced over her with a concerned eye. “You are not hurt, are you?”

“Not me, no,” she said, neglecting to tell him of her broken arm. It would heal in a few days. “However, I do require your medical knowledge.”

Frostbite nodded and led her over to the village’s extensive medical facility. Danny nearly sighed in relief; while she had managed to avoid the food-related curse words, her vocabulary had grown in a way that would have made Sam and Tucker shudder in horror.

She was led to the room she’d woken up in during her first trip to the Far Frozen. “What ails you, Great One?” the fuzzy ghost asked.

“I encountered a ghost today who was actually a man in a coma. Brain damage is keeping him from waking up,” Danny said.

Frostbite frowned. “And no one has attempted surgery?” Danny shook her head. “Hmm…brain damage? You’re sure?”

“That’s what was in the medical reports.”

“I’m not sure what I can do,” he admitted. “If it were a ghost, we’d just wait for them to wake up. Ectoplasm is the ultimate healing agent for ghosts, but upon contact with human blood, it acts as a powerful toxin, killing within a few hours.”

“But I’m half ghost,” Danny said. “Whenever I bleed in human form, both blood and ectoplasm come out.”

“Because it’s bonded to your DNA,” Frostbite explained. “It’s become used to red blood cells and has been altered not to attack.”

Danny came to one conclusion. “So my blood…”

“Can heal humans,” breathed Frostbite.

She nodded excitedly. She was even O negative, the universal giver! With haste, Frostbite drew a vial of her blood. “He won’t need much,” he explained. “The humans will be suspicious if he heals too fast, so it needs to be a small amount. It should target the brain and nervous system first, then muscles and organs. With any luck, he should wake up and even walk—without much physical therapy—in a few days!”

Danny smiled happily and Frostbite showed her how and where to inject Tadashi. She didn’t like depending on maybes and shoulds, but it was the only way. After receiving the vial and a spare syringe, she set the portal gun to San Fransokyo General Hospital, flew out of the Ghost Zone, and turned human in a convenient alley.

It was only 5 o’clock when Danny rushed into the hospital, avoiding nurses and orderlies. Soon, she refound Tadashi’s room and entered excitedly. Tadashi was pacing on the far side of the room when she arrived, but froze upon seeing her. “Well?” he asked hopefully. “What did your friend say?”

She smiled and held up a vial of her blood. The bright green liquid glowed merrily and its red flecks caught the light. “May I present your miracle cure?”

Tadashi’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve never seen anything like that before…” he said as he stared at the vial. “What does it do?”

“It’s the stuff that stronger ghosts are made of,” Danny explained as Tadashi flickered. “It’s been modified for humans and should be able to fix your body enough that you just slip back in.”

“Should?” he asked skeptically.

Danny shook up the bottle and opened it. “It’s never actually been tested,” she admitted as she drew the blood-lased ectoplasm into the syringe. “So this is going to be interesting.”

“Oh, joy,” he said sarcastically. Danny rolled her eyes and studied the prone body on the bed. It would probably be best for it to be injected as close to the head as possible, so she’d have to use the jugular vein. Thank goodness the bandages were on his right side.

She felt Tadashi’s eyes boring into her back as she leaned over his body. A bead of sweat trickled from her forehead. Was this really the right thing to do? She didn’t know what could happen. What if it didn’t work? Worse, what if she and Frostbite’s idea was wrong and the ectoplasm killed him?

The halfa exhaled harshly. He was someone’s family. Danny knew what it was like to miss your family and she’d be damned if she was going to make them wait for him any longer.

The needle pieced his skin neatly and she emptied its condense into his vein. There was a tense moment of silence as Danny waited for something to happen, but merely sighed when nothing did.

As she removed the needle, Tadashi asked, “What now?” Danny shrugged sadly and wiped a drop of blood off his neck. When she removed her finger, there was no hole.

Suddenly, the heart monitor rapidly picked up pace. Danny and Tadashi barely had enough time to share a panicked look before the latter disappeared completely.

Danny screamed for a nurse while she stood useless. Oh God, she killed him!

And with a sputtering gasp, Tadashi Hamada opened his eyes.

**This Chapter’s Headcanons**

**• Danny bleeds red and green equally in human form. However, she bleeds more ectoplasm than blood in ghost form. This is because I believe that Danny is more ghost then human. When Ember was attacking the first time, she had to focus directly on Danny for her hypnotism to work. But Freakshow was able to work his mind control the first time.**


	3. Thnks fr th Mmrs

  
It was 2 weeks before Danny saw Tadashi again.

  
The nurse she had called had been followed by an army of doctors and, rather than face all their questions, she had slipped away invisibly. Danny had then followed the news story quite religiously—Coma Patient Miraculously Awakes! Family Overcome with the Return of Their Lost Son! It was all very dramatic.

She wasn’t really surprised that Tadashi hadn’t come visit her yet. He didn’t know where she was, plus he was in a coma for 2 months. He probably wanted to be with his family and just get through physical therapy. Physical therapy was awful.

Danny wet a washcloth in the bathroom sink and wiped her forehead. All the little munchkins had been brutal to teach today. It was like their parents had all decided to fill them up with sugar and set them on her. Sometimes she swore they were going to kill her again.

Not that she was really complaining. The kids were adorable, sugar high or not, and were usually attentive learners. Danny honestly couldn’t imagine not teaching them, even if she would always long to be an astronaut.

She heard the doorbell ring and frowned. The dojo was closed and she wasn’t expecting visitors. Oh, hell, was Vlad trying to surprise her again? He already did that once this year for her birthday, can’t he keep it at that!?

“Coming!” she yelled at the door as she looked herself over in the mirror. Nothing she could do about the sweat stains and if a t-shirt and shorts piss Vlad off, then kudos for her. Gliding across the floor, Danny opened the door to see…Tadashi.

“Oh!” Danny immediately straightened. A blush covered her face as she realized how bad she looked. “Tadashi.”

“Hey, Danny,” he smiled at her and she saw how effective blood had been. It had obviously caused his muscles to recover from their months in bed, though he supported himself with a cane and still retained faint burn scars on his face and neck. Tadashi wore a comfortable-looking t-shirt and jeans with a battered cap on his head. His eyes sparkled with a joy not present when they’d met, causing her blush to darken. “Can I…come in?”

Danny smiled and held the door open. “Mi casa es su casa.” Tadashi made a move to step forward, but froze, shocked. She followed his eyes to her mechanical leg, which was on full display by her outfit. It was understandable. Most people were shocked to realize that she was technically “disabled.” It didn’t mean she was going to take their pity, though.

“Hey! KFC!” she snapped her fingers in front of him, breaking him from his thoughts. “Eyes up here!”

Tadashi flushed, startled. “No! I-I wasn’t looking at your—well…it’s just…” He looked away and glanced at Danny from the corners of his eyes. “Sorry. It’s very impressive. Top of the line.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I have a guardian fruitloop watching over me. Sorry about teasing you.”

“No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have stared.” Tadashi hobbled inside and took in the dojo. Besides some tables in the back, the entire room was empty and blue mats covered the floor. On the walls hung several recreations of Japanese weaponry. “It’s very…big,” he said lamely, gesturing outwards.

“I know,” Danny replied. “How’d you find me?”

“Phone book.” This was new; she hadn’t known she was registered in a phonebook. It seemed like something Vlad would have tried to avoid. “To be honest, I thought you were just a dream. But then…it started and I decided that it couldn’t hurt to try and find you.”

“It?” she prompted.

Tadashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ve…been seeing ghosts. No one I knew, fortunately, but…”

“It’s creepy,” she finished. Danny wished she had considered something like this. Had her blood altered his DNA? Or was it his near death experience and time in a coma? Danny grimaced. She’d made a medium.

Tadashi nodded forlornly. “I can’t acknowledge them because my family can’t see them, but they’re just so sad. And I can’t even help.”

Danny placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She knew. Goodness, she knew. Faint figures crying out for help as humans walked through them plagued her vision daily. The cackles of madness from the ones who had been here for too long and were now far beyond help were often louder than the living person she was trying to talk too. She tried to help them move on, but some of their obsessions were impossible. Some she had to remove forcefully. Permanently. Like S—

No. She wouldn’t think of it. “It gets easier.” Danny said. “And you don’t have to pay attention to them if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Can I help them?” he asked. Danny wasn’t surprised. He did run into a burning building to save his professor.

“You can talk to them,” she offered. “Try and complete their last request. Talk them into moving on if you can’t. Most of the violent ones don’t come to this plane of existence, so you’re good there…”

Tadashi seemed confused for a moment but shook it away. “…Thank you, Danny. For healing me.” He took off his hat and twisted it in his hands. “You didn’t have to do that…”

“I wasn’t going to leave you there, Tadashi,” she said sincerely. He flashed her a smile. “So, how’d physical therapy? Dang it, I should have offered you a chair when you came in!”

“No, no, I’m fine,” he laughed at her momentary panic. “Therapy’s good, though it’s so frustrating. I’m used to being able to move around by myself. Now I have to use this,” he stamped his cane in emphases.

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, therapy’s annoying in all its forms,” she said. “When do you need to go home? Because there’s a theater down the street and the new Dead Teacher is out. Wanna go see it?”

Tadashi nodded. “I’ve got some time.”

“Good. It’s a date then.”

**List of Headcanons for this Chapter**

**• Last chapter’s headcanon came from bluestar-ro on Tumblr. Sorry for not giving credit where it was due.**   
**• Danny’s birthday is on June the 12th, making her a Gemini baby. I think Hiro is a Libra and Tadashi is a Leo.**   
**• Tadashi likes really fake horror movies and thinks the effects are hilarious. Hiro prefers action movies.**   
**• Tony Stark is the first cousin of Cass and the boys’ father. They keep in contact through video calls and Tony loves spoiling Hiro and Tadashi. He might be making an appearance in this story.**


	4. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race

Danny grimaced as Tadashi punched the sandbag furiously. It had only been a few days since their reunion and she had already offered private Karate lessons. She hadn't really expected him to accept her offer until he had stormed in and started beating up her equipment.

Tadashi was panting now. His coma had resulted in a spectacular loss of energy. He leaned his head heavily on the sandbag and weakly tapped it with his fist.

The halfa sighed. "Tadashi, I'm sure the sandbag fully apologizes for its slight against you," she said as she led him away and forced him into a fold-up chair. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm…not sure I can tell you, Dan." He rubbed a hand over his face. "It's a family thing, and it's not my secret to tell…"

"It's obviously distressing you," Danny said as she kneeled and placed a hand on his knee. "You could simplify it into very generalized terms."

Tadashi glanced at her and nodded solemnly. "Hiro…he thought I was dead. It caused him and our friends to do some really dangerous things. And the things Hiro is doing—! They're good things and I'm proud of him, I really am, but…"

"You wish it was safer."

"Yes! But he won't even let me help! I know, I'm still recovering, but they all insist that it's too dangerous for me! They won't even consider it! How do they expect me to be okay with it if I can't even help them!?"

"It sounds like they don't really care if you're okay with it." Tadashi drew back in shock. "I'm not saying they don't care about you; they obviously do. But this is something they feel passionate about and if they're doing the right thing, you should support them. Besides, it can't be any worse than what I did at 14."

Tadashi scoffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what they were doing."

Danny stared at him. He knew nothing of her powers and she had never told anyone…ever. Sam and Tuck had been there during the accident and Vlad had discovered her secret himself. And Jazz…she didn't know when Jazz had found out, but Danny hadn't been the one to tell her.

And now she was honestly considering…

"Well, 14 is a troubling age." Danny shrugged. "I became a superhero at that age."

Everything seemed to stop as Tadashi stared at her incredulously. "…What."

She shrugged. "My parents were the top ghost hunters in the world. When I was 14, they created a wormhole to the ghost dimension and I got caught in it, turning myself into a metahuman. I then heroed for the next two years 'til my guardian took me in."

Her burned companion stared at her blankly, then slapped a hand over his face. "I'm not even surprised anymore," he said and sighed. "…My brother, friends, and robot are the Big Hero 6."

The Big Hero 6. Danny hadn't really cared for them much. They were rookies, but she would admit they have been helping out San Fransokyo immensely. "Mine's still worse. They haven't gained a 40 year old nemesis in their first few weeks."

Tadashi looked towards the sky in a 'Why God?' gesture. "Do I even want to know?"

Danny thought about it for a moment. "No, probably not. So, you still gonna support Hiro?"

"I want too, but…I wouldn't be doing enough! He's out there risking his life and I'm…what? A cheerleader?"

The halfa batted away the thought of her friend in a cheerleading outfit. "We could be backups. Like heroes who help out whenever they're in real trouble, but letting them handle the rest, so they get experience."

Danny wasn't sure about it, even as she said the words. She hadn't worked on her powers since her ice core messed up, and Tadashi was completely untrained. But Tadashi perked up at her words. "Could we?"

"We could. But you're human and I'm out of practice. We'd need some serious practice and a hella lot compensation."

Her friend got a look in his eye she recognized. Her mother had it when she was inventing. Vlad had it when he was plotting. Passion…and determination. "I think I have an idea," he said.

"What do you have in mind?"


	5. Grand Theft Autumn

Danny stared up at the Lucky Cat Café. It wasn’t an intimidating building, like the kind Vlad favored. In fact, it was determinedly homey. That didn’t mean Danny wasn’t wary.

  
Adults, specifically parents, didn’t like her all that much. Tuck’s parents had liked her just fine since they’d met her when she was a preschooler, but Sam’s! Hell, his parents had hated her! Always claiming that she was the one who made their “precious Samantha” a “freak.” Idiot. Sam hadn’t been a freak, he was just different.

Danny shook her head and entered. The cheery café was decently crowded and the scent of baked goods made her stomach rumble. A woman with curly brown hair and who was wearing an apron sauntered towards her. Danny nervously wiped her hands on her jeans. “Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café,” the woman said in an obvious attempt to make Danny more comfortable. “You can sit wherever you like and I’ll get you some lunch.”

“Actually, I’m here to visit Tadashi,” Danny said to the woman’s surprise. “I’m Danny. Danny Fenton. He might have mentioned that I was coming?”

She snapped her fingers. “Oh, that’s right! Well, it’s nice to meet you, Danny. I’m Cass Hamada. The boys are in the garage. Just go through the kitchen and it’s the 2nd door to the right,” She said with a wink, confusing Danny. You’d think she’d be more cautious around strangers.

“Thank you, Ms. Hamada.” Danny smiled gratefully.

As Danny walked away, Cass called out, “And none of that ‘Ms. Hamada’ stuff! You can call me Aunt Cass, just like the rest of the boys’ friends!” Laughing, Danny agreed and opened the door Aunt Cass had mentioned.

A huge crash made Danny gasp in shock. On the ground, surrounded by tools and odd metal scraps, lay Tadashi and a boy in various forms of surprise and pain. The boy looked vaguely like a hedgehog, with fluffy, messy hair and gapped teeth.

“Danny!” Tadashi exclaimed excitedly as he quickly stood up, almost falling again. To her surprise, he reached out and hugged Danny, slipping something into her pocket. She managed not to react and hugged Tadashi back. When they broke apart, Hiro was staring at them in astonishment. Danny rubbed the back of her neck, trying to keep the blush off her face.

Finally, Tadashi realized his misstep. “Oh! Hiro, this is my…friend, Danny Fenton. Danny, this is my brother, Hiro.” Danny grinned good naturedly as Hiro glared suspiciously at her. Geeze, was she this paranoid at 14? Probably worse. “Danny runs a dojo a few streets away and has been helping me with physical therapy.”

Hiro lost the glare as he glanced at Tadashi. “Really?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been teaching Sparkplug here how to fight.” She fake-whispered to Hiro. “Just between you and me, he kinda sucks.”

The younger brother laughed as the elder lunged for her. Danny side stepped easily. “Pity,” she continued. “And to think, he could totally terrify his with his glare, scars, and freakish height.”

Tadashi turned away in mock anger. “You’re a horrible friend,” he stated, trying to hold back a smile.

Danny didn’t. “Whatever. Hey, Hiro, wanna play videogames while your dorky older brother sulks in the corner?”

Hiro’s eyes lit up. “Have you ever played Doom?”

The halfa laughed. “Kid, we’re going to get along great.”

**Headcanons of the Chapter**

  
**• Hiro is a huge videogame nerd. Tadashi is even worse.**   
**• Sam is a transboy in this. No real reason other than it seemed right.**


	6. Light 'Em Up

Danny wasn’t at all surprised when Tadashi knocked on her door the next day. She’d been inspecting the flash drive he’d snuck to her all night. With a yawn, she let Tadashi inside. “Hey Zuko,” she greeted.

“Hey Casper,” he said with a faint smirk. “Where’s the thing I gave you? Is it safe?”

The halfa waved off his concerns and scratched her thigh. “Don’t worry, it’s downstairs.”

“This place has a down stairs?”

“Yeah, but there is no human way to get there. Wanna see?” Danny wiggled her eyebrows.

Tadashi looked confused before throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Fine. Fine. I was trying to be subtle about what we were doing, but go ahead. Announce yourself to the world! Why not go get yourself captured by Hydra while you’re at it!”

She pouted. “You’re so mean!” Danny faux-whined as she transformed into Phantom. White light filled the dojo, no doubt temporary blinding Tadashi. Black hair became white, shorts and tee shirt turned into a skintight hazmat, and blue eyes glowed green.

“Whoa,” Gold eyes roamed over her luminescent form, respectfully keeping them away from more inappropriate areas with a blush. He glanced at her fake leg. “Did the metal transfer over?”

“Nope,” she smiled. “It’s all flesh and ectoplasm.”

He was impressed “Wow,” Tadashi reached out, as if to touch it, but restrained himself. Their eyes met. “You mentioned a downstairs?

Danny smirked and turned them both intangible. Tadashi yelped at the sensation, only to gasp in awe as she phased them through the floor. “Welcome to the lab,” the halfa said as she gestured to the surrounding experiments. Blueprints were tacked to three walls and the 4th was taken over by a giant computer. Tables lined the room along with small vents, too small for even a child to get through.

“This…this is awesome,” Tadashi said with a half-smile. “And the blueprints are safe?”

Danny nodded. “I saved them to the computer’s mainframe and destroyed the flash drive. It doesn’t connect to the internet, so the only way to hack it is on site, and the lab is only accessible to ghosts. Add the ghost shield I recently installed in the dojo walls and this place is near impenetrable.”

Tadashi whistled. “Impressive.”

The halfa woke up the computer and brought up the specs for Big Hero 6’s suits. “Your brother’s a genius. While a lot of this can be mistaken for Tony Stark’s technology, there are monumental changes to make them lighter and less unwieldy. We’d only have to make slight changes to have a pair of our own.”

“What changes?”

“Mostly superficial. Changing the design for our body shapes, infusing the titanium-alloy with ectoplasm, weaponizing yours. I was thinking anti ghost tech; it works just as well on humans and metas as it does on ghosts. Maybe add an Iron Man-ish flying mechanism. My ghost form can take more hits than your human one, so we can use less armor with me… Have you been doing the exercises I gave you?”

He blinked, surprised at the sudden change of topic. “Yeah, I have. I still don’t see why dancing was on the list though.”

“Strengthens your stomach muscles,” Danny explained. “Your core is the center of your movement. If it’s weak, you’re weak.” She leaned in close to the screen.

“There’s one problem. I can fly without help, but to make you fly, we’re going to have to add an independent source of power.”

Tadashi leaned in close too, over her shoulder. “Baymax’s suit has an independent power source. Why is it a problem?”

“Because Baymax is 8 feet tall and can carry over a ton. You’re only human. Recreating his suit would put far too much pressure on you, damaging your muscles and skeleton. I can look into my parent’s and guardian’s stuff to see if they have any hovercraft tech, but until then we’ll have to put off on the Amazing Flying Tadashi.”

She glanced over at him and blushed, only now noticing how close they were. He stared into the computer, its glow bleaching his face white and lighting up his golden eyes.

Abruptly, Tadashi turned to look at her and smacked their foreheads together with a loud ‘crack!’ They leaped back and he tripped over his own feet. Danny reached out to catch him, but he only dragged her down with him.

They landed lip-to-lip and in a tangle of limbs. Their mouths were barely touching, but Danny’s light green blush darkened to almost black. She leapt off him.

Tadashi’s more natural, human blush extended past his face and down his neck. He stuttered as he tried to apologize.

“Oh, God, Danny! I’m so sorry, I didn’t do that on purpose, I swear—”

He was cut off by another kiss, this one on his cheek. “Stupid. I’ve been waiting for you to do that for the past 3 weeks.”


End file.
